This study examines in healthy women age 65 years and older the following: 1) efficacy of estrogen replacement therapy (ERT) in relieving certain conditions associated with estrogen deficiency, 2) frequency and severity of ERT side effects, and 3) relative benefits of transdermal vs oral route of ERT administration with and without low dose progestin.